Marshmallow Trails
by tappret43
Summary: Unrelated Elsanna. High School/Modern AU with other Disney characters included. The girl who nobody (but Anna) notices is hiding a dangerous secret...


Another.

And another.

A whole trail of miniature white marshmallows leading through the school auditorium, ending on the masking tape "X" in the center of the stage.

Anna had to readjust her arm to hold the pile of fluffy treats upon seeing another long line of marshmallows. _Screw this, I'll put my back out at this rate!_ she thought as she dropped the candies and ran up the stage steps.

Anna jumped onto the "X", landing with a loud "Thud!" against the hardwood floor. The redhead slipped as the floor fell out from beneath her, leaving her no time to think as she flailed her arms and nearly screamed. But there was something- no, someone -that broke her fall under the trapdoor.

"Glad I caught you." A soft, confident voice broke the second of silence. Anna stared up at the figure in awe and shock, turquoise eyes widening as they adjusted to the dim lighting beneath the stage.

Suddenly, a light switched on in the room, and Anna found herself staring into bright blue eyes. The young woman had platinum blonde fringe blown back as if she had been in a snowstorm and a long braid resting across her shoulder. Anna's eyes followed the braid down to her chest, and soon enough she found herself gazing upon the other girl's breasts. Anna looked up as quickly as possible and back to the new girl's eyes, whose brows were slightly furrowed before her lips curled up in a grin.

Her lips. The redhead found her to be just _stunning_ and she couldn't help but stare.

"Hi" That addictive voice rang out again, music to Anna's ears.

"H-hi me?" Anna stuttered, gesturing with one of her arms (which were wrapped around the blonde's neck) towards her collarbone. The blonde laughed silently, smile growing, eyes softening.

"I'm Elsa. Elsa Winters," she said, setting Anna down gently. "Anna Arendelle,"

Anna noticed how much taller this "Elsa" was than her: _at least two inches- she must be a junior_, and got a chance to see what this girl was wearing; a light blue jacket that mostly covered her bright teal sequined tank-top and white skinny jeans- which Anna noted to have several snowflake designs on them- all complimenting her figure greatly.

_And a short white pair of- are those... kid gloves? Why is she dressed so warmly when it's May?_

Elsa, on the other hand, was busy looking at Anna. More specifically, Anna's face. The redhead was suntanned, with cute freckles galore. She had orange hair in two braids resting in front of her. Her surprised turquoise eyes changed from blue to green each time Elsa looked back at them. She was careful to keep her eyes off of her lips, so she decided to move down to observe the redhead's clothing. A green t-shirt, blue shorts, and white sneakers. _An athlete_, Elsa noted, racing her eyes back up to meet Anna's.

"Wha-, how-, why-" Anna started, eyes still confused and lost. She gasped. "Were you the one leaving marshmallow trails?" she asked, knowing the answer.

Elsa looked up and grinned, then her eyes fell on Anna, whose own were widening and whose mouth was opening as she breathed in with realization.

"You WERE! Wait, did you do that bec-"

Elsa didn't let Anna finish. She _couldn't_ let Anna finish. She pulled a rope activating the light switch, making the room dark once more. Elsa stepped off of the platform and went to another set of levers, resulting in Anna rising to the top of the stage before her thought could be completed.

Relieved, Elsa wiped her brow and, once she was sure that Anna was gone, turned the light back on and exited the room.

_I'll get to the bottom of her if it's the last thing I do!_ Anna told herself, walking towards the large doors leading out of the auditorium. Anna made sure that this time she'd pick up all the marshmallows, to ensure that Elsa wouldn't be disappointed.

Little did Anna know that despite Elsa's apparent confidence, her new friend held a dangerous secret…


End file.
